


Round and Round We Go

by HardNoctLife



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Background Relationships, Bad Matchmaking, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardNoctLife/pseuds/HardNoctLife
Summary: The chocobros on wheels--what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Round and Round We Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MysteriousBean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousBean/gifts).



> Happy birthday to my dear friend, MysteriousBean5.

The roller rink was a time machine to the past with its bubble gum pink geometric decor, neon lights, and faded carpet that reeked faintly of cigarette smoke and sweat. Gladio had mentioned coming to it with his little sister when they were both kids, though he’d painted a slightly more idyllic picture of it in conversations.

Fast forward to reality where Noctis was hanging onto the rink’s low wall for dear life, his feet skittering in opposite directions while Gladio and Ignis watched.

“This is dumb. Whose idea was this, anyway?” he huffed, barely catching himself from face planting as he took one teeny, tiny shuffle forward.

“Just because you suck at it doesn’t make it dumb,” Gladio said, gliding alongside him with grace no man his size should rightfully have.

“ _Yes,_ it does. I’m the prince, and I say so.”

It was hardly fair. _He_ was the one who could warp. The _Prince_ of Lucis. How the hell was rollerblading so damn hard? Little kids were zipping around him carelessly, giggling and carrying on as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Meanwhile, Noctis had been relegated to the wall by necessity, praying no one recognized him and decided to record his fuck-ups in the hopes of going viral.

He could see the headlines now: _Crown Prince Crashes and Burns_.

“You gonna give up already, princess? We’ve only been at it for five minutes,” Gladio said, an undertone of amusement in his voice. Clearly, he was enjoying this.

“Hmph. I’m not giving up,” Noctis declared, only because he suspected Gladio would never let him live it down if he did.

“At least _pretend_ you’re enjoying yourself for Prompto’s sake,” Ignis commented from behind them.

Noctis had a sneaking suspicion Ignis was watching him like a nervous mother hen, prepared to grab him by the arm at a moment’s notice should he start to fall.

“Kid’s a natural. Look at ‘im go,” Gladio said proudly as Prompto zoomed past.

“Yep. Great. Good for him,” Noctis seethed.

He was too busy clinging to the wall trying not to die to appreciate Prompto’s success. For someone so naturally clumsy, Prompto sure made skating look effortless. It made Noctis wonder what other hidden talents were lurking beneath his sunny, freckled exterior.

Gladio laughed abruptly. “Ooh, _that’s_ why you’re cranky! Prompto is better at something than you. Now I get it.” He patted Noctis on the back and almost sent him flying without meaning to.

Noctis stopped, glaring. “Pfft, no way! I’d never get mad over something so stupid.”

...Would he?

“Mmm,” Ignis hummed, neither agreeing nor disagreeing.

Offended, Noctis made an effort to look over his shoulder, nearly falling backward in the process. Once he found his balance again, he groaned loudly.

“C’mon Specs, not you too!”

Gladio was grinning out of the corner of Noctis’s eye. He lowered his voice, saying, “Hey, maybe if you ask Prompto real nice, he’ll hold your hand.”

With nowhere to run, Noctis couldn’t hide his blush, though he attempted, ducking his head. 

“Fuck you very much,” he hissed sourly.

“Say please.”

“ _Noctis. Gladiolus_ ,” Ignis interjected. It was his ‘business’ voice, an immediate argument-ender.

Noctis rolled his eyes as Gladio chuckled quietly. “Just. Go away. You’re ruining my concentration.”

This time, Gladio’s pat on the back was closer to a shove, and not at all accidental. Noctis windmilled his arms, knees knocking to keep himself upright. Ignis dutifully held his hand out should he need support; he ignored it.

“Uh-huh. Hey, try not to fall on your ass too many times,” Gladio drawled. “I don’t wanna hear you whine about it tomorrow.”

 _Asshole_. Noctis flipped him off as he skated away.

Prompto lapped them for the umpteenth time.

 _Ugh_.

* * *

_I hate this—I hate this—I hate this…_

Twenty minutes in, and Noctis was pretty sure he had bruised every part of his body and thoroughly broken his pride. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

“Heyaz! How’s it going?” Prompto’s cheerful voice floated towards Noctis as he slowed to a crawl at his side.

“It’s—” Noctis grimaced, inching painfully forward, “—going.”

“You’re doing _great_ , buddy.” Prompto was bobbing his head emphatically. “I remember my first time,” he added with a sigh.

Noctis bit back a snort. Somewhere, he was sure Gladio and Ignis were watching them. Much to his relief, they had long since given up on babying him.

“Your first time, huh?” he alluded playfully, secretly grateful for the distraction Prompto provided.

“Yeah, it was _awful_. I fell, like, a kajillion times. My ass was _killing_ me. Couldn’t walk straight for days!”

This time, Noctis couldn’t hold in his laugh. It made his body shake, and he slumped against the wall for support.

“Just take it nice and slow, alright? _Ease_ into it,” Prompto continued in earnest.

The laughter became an uncontrollable cackle. “Prompto, do me a favor—” he gasped, nearly in tears, “—stop making me laugh.”

“What,” Prompto blinked, “did I say something funny?”

Prompto. Sweet, innocent Prompto.

“No, uh—” Noctis coughed into his shoulder, giving himself an excuse to look away. “Nevermind.” He pressed on, hyper-aware of Prompto hovering over him.

Noctis felt the need to change the subject, and though he knew Gladio would tease him endlessly, he was ready to bite the bullet and stop being miserable. At least Prompto would be nice about it.

“Hey, uh, do you think you can help me?” He gestured to his rollerblades. “I kinda suck at this.”

“Oh!” Prompto’s eyes lit up, grin straight sunshine. “Sure! No problem, dude.” Without hesitation, he offered Noctis his hand.

Smiling wide, he took it, pushing tentatively away from the wall.

* * *

“Your plan is working,” Ignis said from where he sat on one of the benches strategically placed outside the rink.

Arching an eyebrow, Gladio feigned ignorance. “What plan?”

“You might have fooled them, but you can’t fool me,” Ignis declared, watching as the lights went off and the disco ball in the center of the floor turned on, scattering specks of multicolored lights like confetti. He could hear Prompto laughing through the shadows, followed by a yelp of surprise from Noctis. It sounded like they were having fun.

“Damn,” Gladio finally sighed. “Nothing gets past you, does it?”

“Knowing Noctis is my business, as is knowing those closest to him.”

“So, you noticed it too?”

Ignis could hear Gladio’s smile, even in the dark.

“You’d have to be blind not to.”

“Heh. Guess so.”

Prompto and Noctis had danced around each other since high school despite being obviously attracted to one another. It was maddening for everyone involved. (‘Everyone’ being Gladio and Ignis.)

The one thing Gladio did not possess? Patience. Sometimes, it worked in ‘everyone’s’ favor.

“I’m sure they’ll figure it out… eventually. Though, throwing them together is much more efficient. Well done, Gladio.”

“Thanks, Iggy. And hey, maybe it’ll work for us someday, too,” Gladio teased.

Knowing that Gladio wouldn’t see it, Ignis smirked. “Perhaps.”

“Sweet.” Gladio’s hand found Ignis’s, squeezing. “I’ll take whatever I can get.”

* * *

“Okay, maybe this isn’t so bad.”

Prompto clapped his hands, possibly the only person more thrilled to see Noctis succeed than himself. “See? That’s the spirit! You’ll get the hang of it in no time. You always do.”

“Only because I had your help.”

After a few laps with Prompto, Noctis was able to skate one on his own, only grabbing hold of his friend a couple—alright, a _few_ —times. Now, Prompto was beaming happily, his already boundless energy through the roof.

Noctis had a stupid grin on his face just looking at him; Prompto’s positive attitude was contagious.

 _Alright, it’s a little fun_.

He was so busy staring at Prompto that he didn’t see Gladio until it was too late, though the devilish, “Think fast!” should have been a dead giveaway.

Unaware and unprepared, a cheap shove sent him crashing into Prompto, both of them falling to the ground in a flurry of limbs. They landed with a thud, air rushing from both their lungs on impact. Noctis was too busy trying to breathe to fully comprehend the compromising position Gladio had put him in—directly on top of Prompto.

Ignis’s distant scolding of Gladio was muffled by their combined groans.

“Owww,” Prompto whined.

“You—okay?” Noctis wheezed. Concerned, he reached to feel Prompto’s head where he was grabbing at it.

“Yeah, good thing I’ve got a hard head, huh?” Prompto winced beneath Noctis’s gentle touch. There was a knot under his hair that would need ice, but otherwise, he seemed to be in one piece.

It was after Noctis pulled his hand away that he became all too aware of Prompto’s body beneath his—lithe and firm and warm and—he froze, caught between wanting to crawl off of him awkwardly or play it cool.

“Are _you_ good?” Prompto asked, interrupting his scattered thoughts.

“Yep. Great.”

He turned away to hide the sudden heat that rushed into his face, picking out Gladio’s distinctive laugh from within the upbeat music playing through the speakers. Prompto was still watching him with that stupidly cute smile of his, seemingly unbothered by the fact Noctis was on top of him.

“So, uh, was it as good for you as it was for me?” Prompto prodded, wiggling his eyebrows.

Noctis’s head snapped around to stare at Prompto in disbelief; his grin never wavered.

It looked like he wasn’t as innocent as he first thought. Strangely relieved, Noctis threw back his head and laughed.


End file.
